Beauté mathématique
by Bony
Summary: [Movieverse : IM1&2] : "Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui te fascinait tant dans les mathématiques" déclara soudain le soldat en s'installant dans le canapé.


Disclaimer : l'univers d'_Iron Man _et ses personnages appartiennent à Marvel Studio et Paramount Pictures. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

...

Beauté mathématique

Tony avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il pouvait être là depuis seulement quelques heures ou plusieurs jours déjà, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon le temps n'était qu'une notion relative, il en avait fait l'expérience.

« Tony ? » l'appela Rhodey en rentrant dans l'atelier. « Pepper s'inquiète. Elle dit que cela fait trois jours que tu t'es enfermé ici. »

Il avait sa réponse. Trois jours qu'il était là. Même pas besoin de demander à Jarvis ! Et pour fêter cela, il reprit une gorgée de bourbon.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard désapprobateur du soldat sur les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout et celle plus que largement entamée qu'il tenait fermement.

« Tu devrais remonter avec moi et te reposer un peu » dit-il d'un ton calme qui démontrait son habitude à gérer ce genre de crise.

« Je dois finir cette... cette équation » répondit-il en désignant d'un grand geste les chiffres qui semblaient flotter dans l'air.

« Tu la finiras demain. Elle ne va disparaître. »

« NON ! Je dois la finir maintenant ! » s'entêta-t-il.

« Ok ! Je peux peut-être t'aider ? A quoi sert-elle ? » finit par accepter Rodhey comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant têtu.

« J'en ai pas la putain de moindre idée » avoua l'inventeur, mais il devait la finir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et à cette idée, il laissa échapper un rire amer qui ne sembla pas rassurer son ami.

Il allait mourir. Si ce n'était pas ces saloperies de shrapnels qui, telles des mini épées de Damoclès, tentaient inexorablement de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, ça serait le palladium. Conclusion ce qui allait le tuer était l'une de ses inventions. Marchand de mort ! Il trouvait cela presque ironique. Et l'équation avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Avec la mort ?

En tout cas, elle l'obnubilait. Et même s'il ne savait plus à quoi elle servait, elle l'empêchait de penser à Obi et sa trahison, à sa mort imminente et toutes celles dont il était coupable, à Yinsen et l'Afghanistan, à Iron Man et sa pseudo rédemption, à la douleur dans sa poitrine... Cette équation était tout ça à la fois, et rien. Mais quelle qu'elle soit, il la trouvait magnifique, rassurante tandis qu'il passait ses mains à travers l'hologramme. Elle était apaisante.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui te fascinait tant dans les mathématiques » déclara soudain le soldat en s'installant dans le canapé.

« Hum ? » Surpris, Tony se retourna pour le dévisager. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parlé à haute voix. Et si c'était le cas, qu'avait-il laissé échapper ? Yinsen, l'Afghanistan, son empoisonnement ?

« Déjà à l'université, quand tu te disputais avec ton père ou que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu te réfugiais dans les maths, avant l'alcool. Et le pire, c'est que tu sortais toujours de ces... de ces crises avec une idée géniale, le plus souvent foireuse et totalement inutile, mais géniale quand même. »

Tony resta silencieux un moment, reprenant son jeu avec l'hologramme, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul. Pourquoi était-il si fasciné par les mathématiques ?

« C'est logique » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour Rhodey. « Les maths c'est logique » reprit-il nerveusement. « C'est ordonné, sans artifice. Elles ne mentent pas, ne vous trahissent pas. Et je comprends... Je comprends, alors qu'Obi, ou même toi et Pepper... je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'essaye, mais c'est trop chaotique, trop aléatoire... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, et si je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas contrôler, et si je ne... »

« Tony ! » le coupa le soldat en se relevant pour s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Le geste eut l'effet escompté, et Tony s'arrêta net.

« Tony, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'on appelle des relations humaines. Et c'est complètement aléatoire. »

« Une histoire de phéromones et d'hormones... j'ai lu ça quelque part. »

« Peut-être que cela joue, mais crois moi, c'est beaucoup plus complexe et tu ne pourras jamais mettre ça sous forme d'équation ou de formules. C'est juste impossible. Il y a trop de hasard et tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est le hasard. Et puis si non, nous serions des robots. »

« J'aime bien les robots. »

« Je sais Tony. »

Puis, comme si toute la tension des ces derniers jours s'évanouissait d'un seul coup, Tony s'effondra. Rhodey parvint à le retenir de justesse, puis l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé où l'inventeur se laissa tomber.

« Mais si je ne peux pas tout contrôler... »

« Tony, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. »

« Hum » il n'aimait pas cette réponse. Il y avait forcément un moyen. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans cette incertitude, ne pas être capable de prédire des événements comme ceux des derniers mois. Il devait trouver un moyen de se protéger. De protéger Pepper. Et Rhodey. Et Happy. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et oublier... juste un peu. Mais il avait tellement à faire et si peu de temps. Il posa malgré tout sa tête sur l'épaule de l'un de ses rares amis.

« Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas devenir fou, ou encore plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà, avec tout ce qui tourne sans arrêt dans ta petite tête. »

« Tu penses que je suis fou ? » marmonna Tony dans un demi-sommeil.

« Ho oui ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es capable de construire une armure surpuissante dans une grotte perdue au fin fond de l'Afghanistan,... ou un robot qui fait des smoothies d'un vert douteux » ajouta-t-il alors que Dummy lui tendait un verre rempli dudit liquide.

Mais Tony dormait déjà.


End file.
